


Frog Prince

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frogs, Self-Insert, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: The battle was over, but Prompto is still a frog and they have no curatives. What can be done to fix this problem?





	Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna upload these fics, but I've stopped caring and will upload them here anyway.
> 
> Self-indulgent shipping is fun and I don't care what anyone thinks.

"Well now what?"

The group of four stared down at the sight before them, watching as the frog once known as Prompto Argentum hopped around in front of them. The battle had long been over, and the gunner had been changed into this form in the middle of it but he hadn't changed back. This was a source of confusion for his companions.

"Shouldn't it have worn off by now?" Noctis asked, the constant tiredness in his voice replaced with worry for his best friend.

"You'd think so, and yet he's still a frog." Gladio said, his arms crossed against his chest. Even in this situation, he couldn't let go of his jokes.

"And unfortunately, we lack the required remedy to fix it on our own." Ignis responded, pushing up his glasses. He was right, they hadn't expected this dungeon to have monsters with that power so they didn't stock up on Maiden's Kiss back at the last outpost. They'd have to wait for him to turn back normally, but this was starting to be worrisome.

"Well we can't just leave him like this." Noctis said.

"Got any bright ideas then?" Gladio asked the prince, only getting silence as a response.

The fourth member of their party had been quiet as the guys were trying to figure out how to change Prompto back. Katia had been thinking things over, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't just let him stay as a frog! Suddenly, an idea popped up in her head, a mischievous smirk on her face. "I got it!" she said, snapping the attention of the other three.

"Then let's hear it." Noctis said.

Katia walked over to the frog and picked him up in her hands. "It's obvious that Prom has been placed under a terrible curse!" she said, acting just a bit over dramatic. "And the only way to break the spell is if he receives a kiss from a beautiful young maiden!"

Noctis smirked and tried to hold back his laughter, Ignis let out a small groan as his hand covered his face. "So you're gonna kiss a frog then?" Gladio asked, playing along with her little game. He and Noctis were interested to see where this would go.

"It that's what I must do to change him back, than I shall do it with no hesitation!" Katia shouted, milking this for all she could. It was clear that she wasn't taking this seriously, but no one was about to stop her.

"So you're going for the whole fairy tale thing then? The young maiden breaking the curse on her true love?" Noctis asked.

"Oh shut it Noct, let me have my fun," Katia said, choosing to ignore the true love comment. "Alright, here goes!" Without waiting for anyone else to speak, she leaned her face in and planted a kiss on the frog.

Without warning, green smoke surrounded the young woman. It cleared, revealing quite the interesting sight. Prompto was back to normal, Katia was pinned underneath him as the transformation made him too heavy to carry, and the pairs lips were still touching. Obviously, it had been coincidence that he'd changed back at that exact moment, but it was too hilarious to let it be.

Prompto scrambled to get off of Katia, his freckled face gone beat red, as the young woman sat up as well. Both of them were speechless and couldn't look at each other, not after that awkward moment passed.

Noctis and Gladio tried to hold back their laughter, both of them finding the situation too funny. Ignis just smirked and said "I suppose those fairy tales have some truth to them. We'll have to keep this in mind for next time."

Katia faced the chef, her mind dragged away from the moment. "Next time?! Oh no, Iggy, there isn't gonna be a next time!" She shot up and began to walk on ahead. "Let's just keep going, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Katia." Noctis replied, trying to move ahead so he could lead their group. Prompto stood up as well, trying to stay behind and gather his thoughts.

"So Prompto, how's it feel to get your first kiss?" Gladio asked.

"Oh come on, that doesn't count!" Prompto whined. "I was a frog and I couldn't even do anything!"

"I-It was a joke anyways!" Katia insisted, trying to keep her true intentions hidden. "It's not like I was serious about the whole thing!"

"Whatever you say, Kat." Noctis said, not believing her words for a second. He'd known her long enough to see that while she was jokingly doing it, she definitely had her reasons for doing it.

And from that moment on, neither Prompto or Katia would ever live down the Frog Kissing Incident.


End file.
